テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2007 archive
December 31, 2007 *… that thermal gloves were used by Pter Thanas on Alzoc III? December 22, 2007 *… that Boba Fett's first public appearance was at the San Anselmo's Country Fair parade on September 24, 1978, nearly two months before The Story of the Faithful Wookiee aired? December 18, 2007 *… that Admiral Saul Karath was killed during the [[Skirmish aboard the Leviathan|Skirmish aboard the Leviathan]]? December 5, 2007 *… that Lando Calrissian wrote a bestselling memoir in 22 ABY titled How to Succeed in Everything? November 26, 2007 *… that Trandoshan heavy assault mercenaries fought for the CIS during the Clone Wars battle of Kashyyyk? November 25, 2007 *… that the renowned Imperial Ballet Company performed on Coruscant? November 11, 2007 *… that Order 4 and Order 5 were two of the 150 contingency orders that the clone troopers learned during their training on Kamino? November 9, 2007 *… that Darth Krayt first learned the dark side from the holocron of XoXaan? *… that Imperial Captain Meeshal was based on real-life fan Mish'al Samman? November 2, 2007 *… that during the Clone Wars, Nenevanth Tion spoke at a COMPOR rally in Monument Plaza's North Garden? *… that the vertical development of Coruscant began in the Petrax Historic Quarter before spreading across the planet? October 29, 2007 *… that Givin theologians used abacuses? *… that the Flying Bantha was a vehicle which resembled a bantha and flew? October 28, 2007 *…that scanning crew BT-445 died in the explosion of the first Death Star? October 26, 2007 *… that C-4ME-O was gyroscopically balanced? October 20, 2007 *… that Morrigan Corde was Cade Skywalker's mother? *… that Jedi Master Jorus Trass studied the Tarasin Skintone Language? October 12, 2007 *… that having many Whos in a Who-ville was considered a good thing? October 10, 2007 *… that composer Peter Bernstein scored both Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor? October 8, 2007 *… that llrashtash and rocket grass were both native to Usean II? October 3, 2007 *… that the Metalorn garbage crane and the Metalorn garbage speeder were used to sort the trash from the junk in the wastelands of Metalorn? September 29, 2007 *… that the Galactic Empire used the programming language Q2800? *… that Ta'al Pierc informed the Rebellion that the plans for the Death Star superlaser were being stored on Toprawa? September 26, 2007 *… that 12-4C-41's Droid Army attacked the Vactooine Mining Colony in 0 ABY? September 16, 2007 *… that the wedding of Soontir Fel and Wynssa Starflare took place on Coruscant? September 11, 2007 *… that the Strutter Village, home of the preening Strutters, was once the site of a confrontation with the Totem Master? September 10, 2007 *… that a stalk-eyed species was involved in criminal activity on Korbin and Tresidiss? September 7, 2007 *… that the title of Ace was awarded to pilots who had achieved five or more kills in combat? *… that fulstar plates were vital to the use of a hyperdrive unit utilized by multiple craft? September 3, 2007 *… that gokobs were a type of hairless rodent found on Ossus? August 26, 2007 *… that Grand Inquisitor Malorum was killed in the Uprising in Theed? August 21, 2007 *… that the Merr-Sonn Mobile Grenade Mortar was capable of firing approximately one hundred grenades per second? August 20, 2007 *… that Cornwall was a planet embroiled in a civil war? August 19, 2007 *… that Rallan served under Jodar Frein on Sandwind Team? August 13, 2007 *… that bobber birds could be found on Endor? August 8, 2007 *… that Boba Fett used a subjugation prong to ward off a Panna dragon? August 4, 2007 *… that the Rebel Alliance used space denial to harass the Galactic Empire? August 3, 2007 *… that the Relkass sentinel plant only bloomed during the planet's dry season? July 28, 2007 *… that the United Council of Bith Musicians pledged their support to the Diversity Alliance by playing songs that promoted the Alliance's goals and ideals? July 21, 2007 *… that the Yuuzhan Vong deployed thousands of refugee freighters as ramships during the conquest of Coruscant in 27 ABY? July 19, 2007 *… that the Cereans embraced polygyny? July 18, 2007 *… that the Ewoks of Endor juiced dangleberries annually? July 16, 2007 *… that the unproductive Cloud Mountain mines were dug by Sunburst Mining? July 13, 2007 *… that Count Dooku used a television set during a battle over Kashyyyk? *… that the Hutts defeated Xim's empire during the Hutt–Xim conflict? *… that Death Star gunners were equipped with a special type of helmet for their job manning the various weapons onboard the Death Stars? *… that Jumpsuits could be used for a variety of roles due to their flexibility and that some Jedi even wore them? July 5, 2007 *… that the Atrisian Commonwealth was the ruling power on Atrisia in 11 ABY? June 29, 2007 *… that force cages could double as torture devices? June 28, 2007 *… that Gael Kinner raced his G-59 Cannibalizer through the tunnels of Eskaron? June 24, 2007 *… that the Battle of Tatooine occurred when Han Solo flew through an Imperial blockade around Tatooine? *… that Ewoks played Monopoly? *… that Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays was written by Laurent Bouzereau? June 22, 2007 *… that Hallowe'en was celebrated every year by the Ewoks on Endor? June 21, 2007 *… that the Civic Level was where Tion Medon and his advisors worked on Utapau? June 19, 2007 *… that IMP-22 offered his advice whenever he could? June 12, 2007 *… that the Ewoks enjoyed honey? June 7, 2007 *… that Han Solo and Bria Tharen flew with Kaydiss? June 3, 2007 *… that Kei was the darna of Nil Spaar? June 1, 2007 *… that the Mon Calamari light cruiser Sumpntodo was a ship owned by pirates? May 25, 2007 *… that the United Tribes Agreement formed the United Tribes of Kariek whose aim was to drive out the Warlord? May 22, 2007 *… that Margo "Pepper" Flarestream was one of the survivors of the "Last Stand at Refnar"? May 21, 2007 *… that a member of the Ante-Endor Association was of a tri-horned species? May 17, 2007 *… that Vyram was a slicer in the Freedom resistance movement? May 16, 2007 *… that The Floating Fish was a casino in Cloud City set up by Mussat Nasrabi, a Mon Calamari? May 9, 2007 *… that Boba Fett's first mission was to get rid of Gilramos Libkath? May 8, 2007 *… that Darth Vader Eyes was a song about Darth Vader's eyes? *… that Golthan's Fortress on Voktunma was raided by the Black Curs? May 4, 2007 *… that Lando Calrissian installed AG-2G quad laser cannons on the Millennium Falcon? May 2, 2007 *… that docking bay 789012634 was located at level 3301 in Byblos starport tower 214? *… that U-THR might have used an Angry Rodian as a diversion when helping Crimson escape from Imperial Customs? April 24, 2007 *… that Landor was a system, not a man? April 22, 2007 *… that Unni Yerudi, a ten-unit Bilar group mind living in Cloud City, was the richest being in the Anoat Sector? April 19, 2007 *… that the Hapan Royal Court refused Isolder's demand that the Hapes Consortium join the New Republic? April 17, 2007 *… that a wank was a creature from which a hide could be procured? April 13, 2007 *… that Jacen Solo had pet lizard-ants during his younger days? *… that Trandoshani flatcakes were delicious when served with fruit? *… that Lord Hethrir slaughtered his own people and homeworld to prove his loyalty to the humanocentric leadership of the Galactic Empire? April 12, 2007 *… that the wedding of Wicket Wystri Warrick and Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka took place after the death of Chief Chirpa? April 10, 2007 *… that the Merriweather had a complement of Tof starfighters? April 8, 2007 *… that Jim Bambra was an author who created Halagad Ventor? April 7, 2007 *… that Fishing was a practice of food gathering? April 6, 2007 *… that Stagorr the Ice Demon of Ice Mountain used an ice mirror to spy on Bright Tree Village? March 31, 2007 *… that Ebenn Q3 Baobab once gave funds to Tanner Helton so that he could smuggle medical supplies? March 29, 2007 *… that Baroness Omnino found savrip meat to be delicious? March 19, 2007 *… that the Snow King of Endor enjoyed the taste of ice cold ice-on-a-stick? March 14, 2007 *… that there were 1,138 THX Ultrasound Speakers installed in Hologram Fun World? March 10, 2007 *… that Garven Dreis fought in the Clone Wars Battle of Virujansi with the Rarefied Air Cavalry and saved the capital city of Unparala? March 9, 2007 *… the Kashi Mer talisman was able to resurrect Arden Lyn 250 centuries after she had died? March 7, 2007 *… that the natives of Tantive IV made their own brand of speeder? *… that Mortav, Justa, Seldibia, and Mutar-Horan were all moons of Mutanda? *… that orveth, prothium, skevon, and tolium were all common types of blaster gas? March 2, 2007 *… that doughnuts were a favorite food of the Zeltrons, and were also enjoyed by the Hiromi? February 24, 2007 *… that Viran Qol was an Alliance SpecForce Major ? *… that Griv was a Rodian smuggler and pilot of the Raptor? *… that Rappapor was a member of Gillespee's smuggler group? *… that Cass Maston was an Imperial Security Bureau field agent who was assigned to the Brak Sector? *… that Rokna Station was a space station that was erected in orbit in the Endor System? *… that Shirlee Faughn was a smuggler and captain of the Starry Ice? February 21, 2007 *… that Jacynith was the sister of Jedi Master Vhiin Thorla? February 20, 2007 *…that Imperial Survey Team IX3244-B under Captain Toss and Lieutenant Kiviett were the first Imperials to investigate Endor? *…that refresh droids would resupply ''Hailfire''-class droids with warheads on battlefields? February 18, 2007 *…that SWAT-droids were unstealthy? February 10, 2007 *…that the son of Agapos the Eighth opposed the Empire's mining of cirrifog from Monor II? February 6, 2007 *…that cone socks were once a popular Gotal fashion? *…that the Dugs of Malastare lived in cities called tree thorps? *…there was a periodical in the Galaxy entitled the Journal of Personality and Galactic Psychology? *…that Amani tribal leaders were referred to as lorekeepers? *…an engineer named Phoebos created the first podracer? February 5, 2007 *…that there was an X-wing pilot named Wald serving the Rebellion in the Galactic Civil War? February 4, 2007 *…that a Dark Spirit on Dagobah took the form of Darth Vader to battle Luke Skywalker? January 28, 2007 *…that Lumiya could avoid being seen by holocams using a power called Force Flash? January 27, 2007 *…'Fend'Allomin' was rescued from slavery by Jedi Master Vhiin Thorla? *…'Shockstun mist' was a chemical used by bounty hunters to help immobilize targets that needed to be taken alive? *…'Lumia'Silbossa' was Force sensitive and became The Enclaves healer? January 17, 2007 *…how delicious a bantha steak was when served with kiwip grass and gannesa juice? *…that Wookiee-Wangos were made with Sullustan gin? January 15, 2007 *…that Commander Halla Ettyk prosecuted Tycho Celchu for murder and treason, even after being absent from the legal arena for seven years? January 10, 2007 *…that a recently discovered bacterium was named Midichloria mitochondrii for the midi-chlorians? *…that Chef Porcellus was capable of preparing goatgrass-stuffed gamwidge, chocolate ladybabies, icefish on a bed of Ramorean capanata, Besnian sausage in orange-Madeira sauce, Chantilly crème, and sandmaggot kidneys—all for his master? January 9, 2007 *…that if a Salespeak 7 droid asks you if you'd like to purchase a subscription to the Coruscant Journal, you should just say "no"? January 8, 2007 *…the logra was a predator from Tatooine? *…that the Sarlacc of Tatooine identified itself closely with Susejo of Choi, one of its first victims? January 4, 2007 *…that Quinlan Vos landed the Skorp-Ion on Antar 4's Pad 673 in 21 BBY? January 3, 2007 *…there was a valley on Tatooine called the Cheenee Rift? *…that the Tatooine Visitors Bureau advertised such attractions as the Skywalker Tour and the Museum of Tatooine? January 2, 2007 *…that Fulin Gor was a New Republic Observer that kept watch on the Selonian Hunchuzuc Den? Category:Did You Know archives